


There is no happy ending

by orphan_account



Series: Happy endings don't exist [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Established Relationship, Infidelity, M/M, kiss, slight AU, slight occ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grant kisses Skye and ruins his relationship with Fitz</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is no happy ending

“I can’t do this anymore Grant. I just, I didn’t think that you would be the one to do this. To me. I’m sorry Grant. It would be best if we just went our separate ways. We can still work together but that’s it.” 

Fitz was crying. Actually crying. I was sitting across from him on the bed of the small room that we shared. It was midnight, no one was awake and no one heard his cries. 

I tried to reach for him but he pulled back. 

“No. Fitz, please let me explain ok. I didn’t mean to do it. It was an accident. Give me one more chance.” 

I felt the trickle of wetness hit my cheek. I was beginning to cry as well. 

He shook his head. “I can’t trust you anymore. I just can’t.” 

He got up, the bag he packed was dangling lazily of his shoulder as he made his way out of the room, most likely to stay with Simmons. 

I was left there, with nothing but my thoughts. How could I be so stupid to do something like that? 

EIGHT HOURS EARLIER 

“You guys have the day off.” Coulson announced. It was the first since we started this mission of ours. I was sitting on one of the couches, Fitz next to me. No one would have thought that we would have gotten together. It happened our second week together. I just found the guy amusing and fascinating, not that I would tell people that. 

And since then, he asked me out first, and we got together. 

Everyone began to cheer at the news that Coulson announced. Since out last mission was in Hawaii we got to stay a bit longer. 

 

“To the beach.” Skye shouted moments later. She came out of her room with the skimpiest pink and white bikini that I had ever seen. I was standing outside of Fitz’s Cot  
packing his blankets and things. My gaze lingered on her for a while. She was a beautiful girl, I wouldn’t deny that. The way that the suit hugged her body it had really bought out her curves. 

“Beautiful isn’t she?” 

I was snapped back to reality by the sound of Melinda May. The usually uptight (less than me though) was standing next to me in a simple black bikini. 

“What? Oh, I hadn’t noticed.” I said slyly. I returned to packing his things. Melinda’s hand found its way on mine as she stopped me. 

“You have noticed. And I don’t like it. I may not show it and many people might not know this but Fitz is like family to me. His mother and my mother were friends. He’s  
like my brother. He loves you Agent Ward. And if you hurt his feelings, I’ll hurt you.” 

The menacing tone in her voice told me that she was sincere. And there was no doubt about it that Melinda May also known as the ‘The Calvary’ would do me harm if I  
hurt him. 

“I love him as well. I won’t do anything to hurt him.” 

Her eyes met mine. The most sincere look crossed my face. 

“You better not.” 

Seconds later Fitz showed up, Melinda had disappeared as she gave him a hug. 

“What was that about?” Fitz asked as we descended from the bus and into the jeep. Melinda was in the driver’s seat, Coulson next to her chatting buoyant about something. Fitz-Simmons were in the middle going over schematics. That left Skye and I in the back. I was a bit distracted by her body. 

“Check this out.” She pushed her phone into my hand. There was some video on the screen of a cat playing a piano. 

“Cute.” I lied. In fact I hated it. 

She gave me a wide grin, one that made my heart stammer. I imagined doing dirty things to her, things that would send me to hell. 

Quickly I shook the thoughts from my mind. I wasn’t supposed to think like this. I was in a committed relationship with Fitz. Someone that I loved, someone I would  
gladly take a bullet for. But lately it seems as though he’s spending even more time with Simmons, if that’s even possible. 

When finally arrived at the beach I grabbed Fitz. He was getting ready to head off with Simmons and I really needed his company. I was afraid that if I didn’t, I would stray and lose him forever. 

“How about we stay in the jeep for a while. Spend some time together?” I gave him my best flirtatious smile that I could muster. 

“Are you sure? Here?” He questioned. 

I nodded. I watched his face. He was thinking this over and soon he gave me the answer I was looking for. He kissed me as we made our way back into the jeep. 

“I love you so much Fitz. More than anything.” 

 

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
Skye came looking for us thirty minutes later. I heard her first, quickly dressing Fit and myself so she didn’t see anything that she wasn’t supposed to. 

“There you are. Come on guys.” She reached for me and dragged me out of the jeep. She left Fitz sitting there, looking confused. I felt horrible. 

“Where were you? What’s wrong?” I could hear Simmons ask. I turned and saw Fitz sitting down next to Simmons, his eyes puffy red from crying. 

“Nothing, I’m fine.” I heard him say. 

“Watch out.” Skye screamed. When I turned back in her direction she threw a heap of water my way before jumping into my arms. Skye and I had gotten closer as well, so  
this wasn’t new to me. But I knew it was something that Fitz didn’t like. Especially what happened next. There was a kiss planted on my lips. And it the haste of the kiss I had completely forgotten where I was. My arms wrapped around her tightly and I pulled her closer. 

It wasn’t until I heard the ‘Agent Ward what the hell are you doing.” And felt the strong grip of May’s hand around mine that I knew the mistake I had made. 

“Fitz.” I made to run to him but it was too late. 

 

Fitz ended up trading rooms with May who announced her relationship with Coulson. They moved into the same room and Fitz moved into May’s room. 

“Fitz. Please can we talk?” It was Skye. 

I was walking towards his room, trying to talk to him and apologize. 

“What are you doing?” I asked. 

“I want to say sorry to him. It was a mistake. Do you hear that Fitz? It was a mistake. I had a little too much to drink. I am so sorry.” 

There was a click and the door slid open. Fitz came out of the room, eyes still puffy. 

“I don’t care. For what either of you have to say. I thought we were friends Skye. I guess I was wrong. And Agent Ward, We’re over. I want nothing to do with either of  
you.” 

I didn’t notice the box in his hands until he dropped it to my feet. Inside was everything that I got him since we began dating. It was truly over between us.


End file.
